


Merry Christmas, Doc

by Morgan McFly (FrankenSpine)



Series: BTTF One-Shots [2]
Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Emotional, Epic Friendship, Gen, Gift Giving, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28277637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/Morgan%20McFly
Summary: Marty gives Doc the perfect Christmas gift.
Relationships: Emmett "Doc" Brown & Marty McFly
Series: BTTF One-Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071674
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Merry Christmas, Doc

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas! :)

It was Christmas of 1981, and after a somewhat-dull celebration with his family, Marty headed to his room and stuffed his pillows under the covers to make it appear as though he was there sleeping. He silently climbed out the window, skateboard in hand, and went into the garage where he’d been keeping the most special gift of all. He smiled when he saw it.

“Doc’s gonna love this.”

When he arrived at the Brown residence and knocked on the door, he was greeted by the stunned scientist.

“Marty! Isn’t it past your curfew?”

“Yeah, well, I wanted to give you your gift. I would’ve come by sooner, but my parents wouldn’t let me leave the house.”

Doc smiled. “I understand,” he said, “Please, come in.”

It had been such a long time since anyone visited him on Christmas, much less gotten him a gift.

Marty left his skateboard on the porch and stepped inside with the box he was carrying. It was full of holes. He set it down gently and opened it up to reveal a fuzzy puppy and lifted the panting creature with care.

Doc was at a loss for words, fighting back a myriad of emotions. “Marty, you shouldn’t have,” he said at last.

“I was saving up my money for a guitar, but I figured this was more important.” Marty handed the tiny puppy to Doc, who took it with slight hesitation.

“What will you name him?” asked Marty.

Doc smiled despite the tears welling in his eyes. _“Einstein,”_ he said softly, “I’ve always named my dogs after my idols.” He chuckled as the puppy licked his face. “It’s nice to meet you, Einstein.” A soft sigh escaped him. “It’s good you’re here, Marty. I’ve gotten you a little something as well.”

Marty was taken aback. “Really? Ah, Doc, you didn’t have to get me anything.”

“It’s the least I can do— though I’d certainly have done a lot more if only I had known you were bringing me this little devil,” Doc said with a grin. He led Marty into the kitchen where a long box was resting on the table, wrapped half-decently, though Marty would be lying if he said he could do much better. It went unmentioned.

Had it been from any other old geezer, Marty wouldn’t have been all that thrilled at the prospect of what might be inside that box, but this was the Doc they were talking about, and Marty could only imagine. As he tore away the sparkling blue paper and the white bow, the young teen felt his heart jump into his mouth. He suspected he already knew what it was based on the size of the box, and when he opened it, his suspicions were confirmed.

Inside was a black Ibanez guitar— specifically, the _Roadstar II RS440._

His jaw hit the floor as he looked at Doc. “You didn’t,” he said.

Doc smiled, holding his new dog like a baby. “I suppose it’s good then, that you opted to spend your earnings on this little fellow.”

Marty ran a hand through his hair, visibly overwhelmed. “This is heavy, Doc.”

“It is? Oh, my apologies, Marty. Perhaps I should return it for another.”

“What? No, not like that. I mean, this is intense.”

“Oh, I see. I haven’t quite caught up with your colloquialisms just yet,” said Doc.

Einstein began to squirm, so Doc set the puppy down carefully. The old man was taken aback when, for the very first time, Marty hugged him tightly. A fond smile tugged at his lips as he returned the gesture.

“Thanks, Doc. You’re the coolest.”

To say that Emmett Brown was moved would be an understatement. “You’re welcome, Marty,” he said softly, “Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas, Doc.”


End file.
